Such blind assemblies have typically been attached to the window frame by brackets which receive the header beam. In some instances, particularly for vans, spring-biased pins protrude from the end of the header beam and engage holes in the window frame to support the blind assembly. The spring-biased pin is constantly forced or biased to an extended position. These blinds are cumbersome to install or remove as full extension of the plungers exceeds the width of the window frame, therefore requiring manual retraction of the plungers which is almost impossible to accomplish. Furthermore, the spring plunger systems can fall due to vibration of a moving vehicle causing retraction of the plunger against the spring. Needless to say, these systems are difficult to remove for cleaning.